


The Drunken Alpha and his Mate

by Nagron_1991



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aydia, Aydia hints, Dethan, Dethan banter, Dethan fluff, Dethan love, F/M, M/M, Pisaac, Pisaac Special Appearance, Pisaac cameo, That's Love Bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagron_1991/pseuds/Nagron_1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Mahealani takes care of his drunken mate, which he isn't quite pleased to do. And with Ethan trying to get into his pants all night...it's going to be one hell of a long night for the human. One-shot. Dethan fluff. Aydia and Pisaac cameos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drunken Alpha and his Mate

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have wanted to dabble into the Dethan fold; I've been waiting for these two since last year when Jeff Davis announced that one of twins will be going after Danny. I hope you guys enjoy this. This one-shot has a lot of Dethan fluff with a bit of banter between the two, and hints of Aydia and a special appearance by Pisaac!
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies
> 
> Pairing: Ethan/Danny

The Drunken Alpha and his Mate

"Baaaaaabe," A voice whined out. "Dannnnnny pleeeeeeaaaaase come to bed, come to your dangerously evil badass Alpha."

The lovable hacker who was in nothing but baby blue basketball shorts and a green wife beater didn't even bother to look up from his laptop. The corners of his lips curved, a small smirk appeared on his perky lips as the human leaned back onto his computer chair. He smiled as he read an email that Jackson had just sent him, the former lacrosse captain was enjoying London and reconnecting with his adoptive parents. Due to the different time zones Jackson has the tendency to send his best-friend emails when it's bedtime for the Californians.

"Danny!"

Danny hummed as he replied to Jackson's email.

"Danny Mahealani you have such a great voice…it sounds even better when I'm inside of you," Ethan growled out.

The human chose to ignore that comment, he knew what his boyfriend was trying to do, and it wasn't going to work. He won't give him that satisfaction; the Alpha was trying to get a rise out of his mate.

"Dannnnny please come to bed," crooned out Ethan.

His smirk just widened as his bit down on his lip. "Nope," he replied. "Just go to sleep Ethan, I'll join you in a few. I'm replying to Jackson's email."

"I can't sleep unless you're beside me. I feel a lot better with you in my arms," said Ethan.

Danny finally glanced at his boyfriend just as he clicked on the send button, replying to Jackson's email. Oh how he wished his best friend were in Beacon Hills, he would prefer to spend time with him then his stupid drunken boyfriend at the moment. He was angry at the dumb Alpha. The drunken werewolf had messed up their bed, he had rolled around the bed pulling the blankets along with him, but Ethan did indeed look comfortable though. And the human was sleepy; he didn't want to fight with his boyfriend at the moment.

He was just glad that his parents were still in Hawaii visiting their family; he was able to convince them to go, along with Ethan's help that the two teenagers would be just fine. They told the adults that they couldn't join them due their schoolwork, his parents were a bit wary with leaving the two teenagers unattended. But they managed to convince them to go.

His parents had warmed up to Ethan long ago, he had proved to be a complete gentlemen to their son, and very respectful. Danny always teased his boyfriend that his parents would throw his ass out as soon as they find out that Ethan planned to seduce their only child in order to get information regarding the McCall pack. Which only saddens the Alpha, that was true but as time progressed he grew to love the human and couldn't bare the thought of hurting him. So, he defied his pack. It wasn't easy, his pack had threatened him and his boyfriend but as they realized that the human was Ethan's mate, they reluctantly backed off. Sure they were evil but they wouldn't ever harm one of their own members mate. A werewolf losing their mate is the cruelest punishment, which the Alpha pack wouldn't want to wish on each other, but the Hale and McCall pack were fair game. And Aiden had shockingly found his mate in Lydia Martin, which had saved her from the Alpha pack's evil clutches as well.

A few weeks after that fiasco and Ethan coming clean about everything and revealing he was his mate, after an intense argument which turned into a passionate reconciliation between the two, the two boys were again an item. Ethan and Aiden had moved out of their lair that they shared with the other members. Aiden had gotten himself an apartment, which was close to Lydia's home, and the Mahealanis' had offered the Alpha a room. His own room, down the hall from their son, the Mahealanis' then caved and allowed Ethan to move into Danny's room, with the promise of good grades from the two, no trouble at school; and no lovemaking under their roof. Which they broke of course, Danny has to bite down on Ethan's shoulder during their lovemaking. And Ethan loves it.

And now here they were.

How Danny loathed taking care of a drunken Ethan.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" he pouted as he pursed his lips together, resembling a child.

"No Ethan! I'll most likely go sleep in your old room, you dumbass alpha," snapped the human. He winced. He has given Ethan the satisfaction.

Ethan smirked then he proceeded to whimper as he tugged the covers closer to his impressive body.

"Ethan stop being a fucking child!" huffed out Danny as he stood up from his computer chair and patted towards his mate. He was glad that he was able to get him into the shower and brushing his teeth, the strong odor of alcohol was no longer.

Werewolves couldn't get drunk like normal humans due to their high temperature which burns the alcohol, but if they drink plenty enough, like _A LOT_ , then they're able to get a slight buzz and if they continue then they get fully plastered.

Ethan had decided to have a boys' night out with some friends of his who were passing by, Colin and Michael who happened to be Alphas as well and mates. Colin is a simple man who stands a total of 6'4 with night black hair and cold piercing blue eyes with an impressive build, and his mate Michael stands a total 5'9 with brownish hair with a more lithe body. The two Alphas were shockingly pretty friendly, the complete opposite of Ethan's former pack. When the three men decided to have a night out, the human thought that it was a great idea. Oh, how wrong he was.

Throughout the entire night his phone would ring with Ethan slurring on the other end of the line about how much he loves him and that he wants a belly rub when gets home. Before he could even answer the call would end, and that's how his night went. He got a few more calls throughout the night.

He texted Aiden only to discover that he hadn't gone with them, he was having a date night with Lydia.

Danny wasn't able to sleep, he couldn't sleep without Ethan, and knowing that his mate was out somewhere plastered didn't soothe him. So he waited up all night for his return, he got caught up with Game of Thrones only to have him cry when Robb, Catelyn and Talisa were murdered.

Then a few hours later Ethan decided to wake the entire block.

Danny heard his loud booming laughter along with Colin and Michael's; he walked out of his room and down the stairs and opened the front door. When he walked onto the porch, his mate was laughing along with his friends and singing.

It was three in the morning, and the whole block woke up.

"Ethan!" scolded Danny. "Dammit Ethan shut up you'll wake up the entire neighborhood."

Ethan's eyes lit up when he saw his mate on the porch, "My sweet beautiful mate, oh how I've missed you," he bellowed. He stumbled up the steps and onto the porch. "Come here my sweet mate."

He wrapped Danny in his arms giving him a big 'ol bear hug, and then proceeded to grope and his caress his beautiful supple ass. Danny yelped and grimaced, as he smelled the alcohol on him. Colin and Michael sniggered as they watched the scene.

"Danny…everything ok?" inquired Isaac Lahey. Peter Hale had purchased his ex-neighbors house and to his surprise Isaac had moved in with him. He later then discovered that Isaac is Peter's mate much to Derek's dismay. The two betas were squinting at them, the two were clearly woken up by his stupid mates drunken antics.

Danny blushed, his arms wrapping around Ethan's waist to help him into the house, "I am so sorry," replied Danny as he walked himself and Ethan into the house.

Slamming the door shut behind them, not caring where Michael and Colin would go, he shoved Ethan away as he lightly bit down on his neck. Ethan collapsed onto the floor chuckling.

"Ah I see my bitch wants it rough tonight," Ethan huskily growled out as his eyes turned crimson red.

"You're a fucking idiot," bit out Danny.

Ethan smirked at his mate. "You love me babe."

Danny made a little noise, "Nope, not right now dumbass,"

Ethan then proceeded to sprawl himself on the floor, he clearly was sleepy due to the alcohol consumption.

By the time the human managed to get Ethan to stand up and up the stairs and out of his smelly clothes and into the shower and thankfully getting him to brush his teeth, he was truly exhausted. Before he tucked his boyfriend into their bed he had him drink some aspirin and an entire cup of water.

Ethan has been very persistent, begging him to lay down with him. But Danny wasn't having any of that. That's how he had ended up sitting on his computer chair checking his emails and had found an email from his best friend.

So, Danny sat down on the edge of their bed away from Ethan, he was still mad at him. "Do you feel any better babe?" asked the goalie. He was unable to resist so he moved closer and ran his fingers through his short blond hair.

"Danny I'd feel a lot better if you snuggled up to me, I love having you in my arms, I especially love it when you use my chest as a pillow," Ethan answered. His brown eyes connecting with Danny's warm black ones. "I'll be good…I won't try anything I promise."

Danny huffed as he playfully glared at his boyfriend; "I am not happy with you at the moment," he said as he got under the covers and lay down beside him.

"I'm sorry," said Ethan.

Danny chuckled as he moved closer to his mate, "You'll suffer in the morning, I'm sure the hangover will be a real bitch."

"You're the only bitch that I want in the morning," slurred Ethan as his eyes twinkled with amusement.

Danny smiled at him. "I better be the only bitch you'll be loving in the morning."

He leaned over his boyfriend a bit as he turned off their lamp; the only light in their room was the faint glow of the moon. Before he could lie back down his strong arms encircle his waist bringing him down. A small yelp escaped his lips as his head collapsed on Ethan's strong muscled chest; he frowned as he moved a bit trying to get comfortable. He sighed as he heard Ethan's strong heartbeat he nuzzled his chest lovingly, Ethan nosed his hair inhaling his mates scent, freshly watered strawberries.

Danny laughed into his chest as he felt Ethan's hands squeeze and caress his ass, he shooed his assaulting hands away "You promised to behave babe," chuckled out Danny.

Ethan whined as he tightened his hold on his mate, "You suck," he grumbled into his hair.

"And you love it," Danny teased which earned another whine from his mate. "Go to sleep babe, if you feel any better in the morning…I'll let you fuck me…hard."

Ethan smiled as he kissed the back of his head, "Oh, I'll feel better…it's a good thing your parents aren't here…you won't be able to walk without limping."

Danny chuckled as he nodded against his chest, "Goodnight babe,"

"Goodnight Danny."


End file.
